Hard
by PAIGENICOLE
Summary: Annabelle and Anthony were the twins with the most activities and awards in their lives. Annabelle meets Ryan and she can't focus seeing him with other girls. What will happen when her future is ruined?
1. Chapter 1

Hard

"Let's go Panthers! Let's go Panthers! Let's go Panthers!"The team of 15 cheerleaders cheered at the first pep rally of the season.

Hi! I'm Annabelle but my friends call me Anna. I'm a Junior in high school at Bergamont Academy. Now, I know exactly what your thinking, stuck up private school girl that gets whatever she wants, but your totally wrong. I'm the most nonegotistical freak you will ever meet. I'm captain of the cheerleading squad and in National Honor Society. I'm student council president and sometimes I feel like I'm the most mature person in my grade. But! I have my moments.

"Annabelle the team is getting ready to come in." Shannon, the co-captain, said as she tugged the jersey I was wearing.

Number 4 was quarterback so the Captain of the squad left me with Kyle Masons jersey.

The schools marching band began to play our fight song and the squad started dancing their wonderful fight song dance!

"Before we set this pep rally loose we have a very special announcment from Head Cheerleader Annabelle Johnson." The student council advisor, Mrs. Cay, said into the microphone.

I jumped up and walked over to her and took the mic.

"Hi guys! First off I wanna say goodluck to the fooball team in tonights game! Now lets get down to business, unfourtanely we lost one of our girls due to some scheduling mishaps and we have an extra spot on the team! If you are interested in trying out sign ups will be taken today after the pep rally and on Monday and practices start on Tuesday. Go panthers!"

I walked back to where the team was and sat down and waited to start our cheers.

...

After the pep rally I was on my way back to my dorm when one of the football players ran past me and knocked my books out of my hand.

"Thanks a whole bunch dweeb!"I yelled after him.

No surprise there it was my twin brother Anthony.

"Nerd." He said as he looked at me.

"Freak." I answered back.

"Loser."

"Dork."

"Goober."

"Goober Anthony really?" I asked looking at him with a dead stare.

"It's the only thing I could think of! Mom wants you to call her tonight." he said as he looked at me and laughed then walked away.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. He was begginning to get on my last nerve. It's bad enough being his twin.

Before the game that night of course I had to call my mom.

"Hey sweetie, I already told your brother this but when you come home for Christmas Break your staying home."She said on the other line.

"What?" I yelled.

"Your father isn't doing so great and we need you guys to come home and attend a public school."

"A public school? Mom, what about cheering?"  
"Your going to have to wait until they have their tryouts. I'm sorry sweetie. Anthony took it just as hard."

"I have a game to get to I'll talk to you later."

I hung up on her. I was going to have to go to a public school.

...

That Christmas break came faster than I could say 'Panthers' and Anthony and I were saying goodbye to our friends for good.

"This is the worst." I said as I got in our limo.

"Your tellin me."He said.

"Are you gonna do football?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Well duh. I'm not gonna let their stupid decision stop me from palying football."He replied looking out the window.

"Right."

"What about you? You still gonna do Cheering and are you gonna switch gymnastics clubs?"

"I'm doing everything I did over here. I was in Colombus Gymnastics club but looks like i'm going to be switched over to Los Angeles Gymnastics club. Like you said. I'm not letting their stupid decision stop me."

That was true I was doing everything I did back in Colombus in Los Angeles. Just because they were doing bad doesn't mean I was quiting gymnastics. Especially with Nationals so close.

...

Christmas break was crazy. Anthony and I got enrolled in our new publis high school. Los Angeles High School and we were dreading out first day. The only thing I was looking forward to was going to gymnastics after school.

"Annabelle get up and get ready for school!" Mom yelled up the steps.

I rolled over and looked at the clock 5:45.

"Gross." I said as I climbed out of bed.

I walked into mine and Anthonys bathroom and he was standing there with his hair lookin like a mess.

"Nice hair." I lauughed.

"Yours isn't anybetter."He said looking at me and picking up his comb.

"You ready to face the music?"

"We still got an hour to pull ourselves together before it's the end of our lives."

"Ant, it's not the end of ourlives mom and dad just can't afford to send us to our private school. Yeah were gonna be called stuck up snobs but we know we aren't. But I gotta get a shower I will see you in a few."I said as I pushed him out and slammed the door.

Well didn't have to fight this morning over the shower. He got tricked.

"Annabelle!"He said as he pounded on the door.

"Sorry!"

After I was gone getting my shower I let my blonde hair hang wet since it curled on its own when it dried and did my eye make up to kinda blend with the crystal blue color of my eyes.

"I'm done in the bathroom you can get ready now!"I said as I looked at him and laughed.

"Took ya long enough!"

"Well, I'm getting dressed and I'm gonna leave so I can go to Cassies house before school since they don't go back til next week. So I'll meet you at school?"

"Yeah."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek then walked into my room shuting the door.

For being twins and growing up with each other we have the best relationship brother and sister could ever have. We had our fights but we also let them go and became best friends again.

I changed into my pink and orange dress and put my leather jacket over it then slid on my black high heels and grabbed my backpack, purse, and my car keys.

Of course having rich parents earned both Anthony and I cars. Me a Cougar. Anthony a Mustang.

"Have fun at your first day. Don't forget you have gymnastics after school." My mom said I grabbed my pink and white leotard out of the closet in the laundry room.

"I know. I'll see you tonight. Love you." I replied kissing her cheek and walking into the garage.

...

"Hey Anna." Cassie said as she opened up the door and smiled.

"Hey Cas."I said as I handed her a latte and she invited me in.

"So how do you think it's going to go today?"

"I hope good. I don't think I can go a day without not having friends. Well, I gotta go don't wanna be late for first day."

"Oh I guess I should let you know, your not gonna get your letter in cheering and your not getting your trophies and you for sure aren't getting your picture put up on the wall of fame captains wall. Oh and we are no longer friends because your not a cheerleader."

"Bitch." I whispered under my breath.

I was going to get my letter and my trophies and for sure I was getting my picture put on that wall of fame.

...

When I got to school Anthony had just pulled in next to me and he walked over to the driver side and opened up the door as I stood sat there with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Anna?"He asked as I stepped out of the car.

"I'm not getting any of my trophies and letter from Bergamot. Cassie is being a complete bitch and I really don't wanna be here."I said as I looked at him through my sunglasses.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure mom and dad aren't going to let that school get away with keeping YOUR stuff. Trust me. We're gonna get you your stuff."He said as he hugged me.

"Yeah yeah, let's go."She said as she blotted her makeup and continued walking.

When we heard the bell rang we gathered the things we needed out of our bags and went to the office.

"Hello, we are the Johnson twins and we are here to get our schedules." Anthony said as he smiled at the secretary.

"You must be Anthony and Annabelle. You two have wonderful grades. The principal would like to speak with you then he will take you guys to your classes."She smiled.

"Ok."

She picked up the phone and told the principal we were here.

"Hello Annabelle and Anthony." He said as we sat down infront of him.

"Hi." I smiled shaking his hand.

"Hello sir nice to meet you." Anthony said as he shook his hand.

"We have gotten your records from Bergamot and lets just say we don't have kids like you in our school. You guys are amazingly smart and talented in everysport. I have seen you, Anthony, play football, swim, and play baseball and it is outstanding. Annabelle I have seen you, cheer, do gymnastics and run track you are just as talented as Anthony. On top of all that you guys are in all advanced classes. For some odd reason I have a feeling that our testing scores and school GPA is going to go up. You two are a step up for this school and Anthony you have automatically earned quarterback on football and workouts start tomorrow and Annabelle you have earned cocaptain on the cheerleading squad. The captain isn't too happy but the coach has watched your most previous championship competion and has aggred to let you be cocaptain. So let's get you two to your classes and get you started." He smiled.

We stood up and looked at each other and smiled. I was cocaptain and Anthony was quarterback. This was crazy. We haven't even been here for an hour and we felt like we were supposed to be here.

"Mrs. Raine?" Mr. Taylor said as he poked his head in the door.

"Yes Mr. Taylor?"She asked.

"I have two of your new students here today and they are both in your first period class."

"The Johnson twins?"

"Thats them. They are right here. Come on guys."

We walked in and stood there.

"Hello you must be Annabelle and Anthony." She smiled.

"Hi." Anthony said as he shook her hand.

"Nice meeting you."I said.

Mrs. Raine the Advanced Enviormental Science teacher.

...

For the first half of the morning we were in and out of the office and in our classes being introduced to our teachers and then lunch rolled around.

"You wanna sit together?" Anthony asked me as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Anna you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just still a little upset about the whole Bergamot cheering thing."

"I told you mom and dad aren't going to let them get away with it. Your gonna get your stuff even if I have to get it."

I looked at him and laughed and pulled out my sandwhich my mom packed. We were sitting there talking and a girl came over and started talking to me.

"Hi your Annabelle right?" She asked.

"Umm yeah." I said looking at her then looking at Anthony.

"Well, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad and lets just say your not cocaptain. My best friend Maysi is so you need to back the hell off. K?"She said smiling.

"No."I smiled back.

"What did you just say?"  
"N-O. No."

I stood up and walked away to throw my stuff in the trash then went back to the office with Anthony behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First day of public school. Check. Now all I had to do was get to gymnastics and start my training.

"What time are you gonna be home so I can tell mom?"Anthony asked as I put my stuff in the back of my car.

"Probably around 5. In time for dinner."I said climbing and putting the key in the car.

"Alright, see ya at home goober."

"What is it with you and that word?" I yelled at him as I shut the door and rolled the window down.

As I was pulling out of the parking lot I saw the captain of cheerleading, Jessica, was giving me some major dirty looks. My schedule was pretty much the same thing as Anthonys except last period which he had lifting and I had cheering.

1st- Advanced Enviormental Science

2nd-Advanced Geometry

3rd-Advanced English Literature

4th-Study Hall

5th- Lunch

6th-Advanced Geography

7th-Free Period- Cheering practice

Being in the same classes as Anthony was gonna suck considering we sit next to each other in EVERY class we have together. Then again, at least I know someone.

When I pulled into the club I grabbed my bag and walked in and to the locker room.

"Who is that?" I heard some people whisper as I walked out and over to the coach.

"Ok listen up!" He yelled,"This is our new gymnast she has transeferred from Colombus Gymnastics Club and she is to be treated like she belongs. She's better than most of you in here."

I laughed to myself and walked over to the floor and started stretching.

"Are you like stalking me or something? You seem to be taking everything I have." Jessica said as she leaned down to my level.

"This is going to sound really concieted but it's not my fault I'm better than you in stuff."I said as I stood up and started to walk over and get ready to do the uneven bars.

"Ok, listen, you need to quit or else I will make your llife here and at school horriable."

"Do it. Not gonna effect me any."

I walked over the the uneven bars and started with a double arabian.

"What the hell! No one should be able to do that! I was supposed to be the first one to land that!"Jessica yelled as she ran over to Coach Cruz.

"So I can do something you can't and you get jealous. I have been able to land that double arabian for 2 years now. So I don't wanna here it."

...

The first thing I did when I got home was run up to my room and change into my yellow bikini and went out to the pool to find Anthony and some of his team members swimming.

"Anthony you suck. You know I have to swim after gymnastics." I said as I looked at him.

"Annabelle there is nothing stopping you, we are getting out anyhow."He said looking at me.

I looked behind him and saw a brown haired blue eyed boy with a buff body. He was gorgeous and I had never seen anything like him before.

"Ok."I said turning my head when he turned his and glanced at me.

As they jumped out of the pool I immediatly put my towel down and slid my sunglasses on my face and grabbed my chair out of the pool house and sprayed myself down with tanning oil and sat in my chair in the water and I could feel myself getting tanner and tanner.

Anthonys P.O.V

I couldn't figure out what Ryan was looking at. He was off in a daze and to tell you the truth it was pretty funny. I followed his gaze and realized he was stareing at Annabelle.

"Dude, why are you stareing at my sister?" I asked him.

"Umm, I wasn't. Please your sister is probably a freshman."He said.

"She's the same age as me."

"When were you born?"

"September 17th."

"When was she born?"

"September 17th."

"Your twins?"

"Now your getting it."

He took one last glance at her and followed everyone else.

Annabelles P.O.V

After I got out of the pool I grabbed a shower and when I got out Anthony's friends were still there.

"Anthony, it's going on 10:00 shouldn't everyone be going home?"I asked as I walked downstairs in my pajama boxer shorts and a white tank top with my black glasses on.

"Shows how much you know. Mom said they could stay tonight."He said looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Yeah. Speaking of mom. Where is she?"

"No idea. Should be home,"I looked out the window and saw her pull in,"right now."

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed an apple and Fiji.

"Hey momma." I said as she walked in through the garage.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?"She replied.

"Ehh. It was ok I guess."

"What about gymnastics?"  
"Now that's what I call fun!"  
She looked at me and laughed then hung her keys up on the hook,"Your orange leo is downstairs all washed up and here is the money for your team leo. Coach Cruz said he needed it as fast as possiable."She said handing me a $50 bill.

"Oh thanks." I smiled.

"Your welcome, where's your brother?"  
"Living room with his friends."

"Anthony!" She yelled.

"Yeah mom?" I heard him yell from the living room.

"Come here!"

He came running in and stood next to me.

"How was school?" She asked him.

"Ehhh. It was ok I guess."

"God you can tell you two are twins by the way you talk."

"Hey!" We both said looking at each other and laughing.

"Ok it's time to start settling down." She said as she laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I am beat." I said as I looked at her and smiled.

"Night."Anthony said as I walked away.

"Night. Night momma love you."

"Night sweetie love you too."

I was walking up the steps and I couldn't help but realize I was in love with Ryan. I saw him around school and everything but he really seemed nice. Too bad he didn't know I existed.

...

I walked into school the next morning and walked to my locker. I was gathering my books and I shut the locker and turned and ran right into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I heard a deep voice say.

"No, I should watch where I'm going. I'm sorry."I said as I started gathering my books.

"Well, I shouldn't be running in the halls."

I looked up at him and realized it was Ryan.

"Well, I never said I wasn't clumsy."I said as I slung my purse over my shoulder.

"All cheerleaders please report to the gym." The loud speaker said.

"Gotta go."

I turned and walked away and started walking to the gym.

"Hello girls."The coach said as the group of 18 sat infront of her.

"Hi." We all said looking at her.

"So we have too many girls and not enough money to afford new uniforms for all of us which means we are going to have to have a cheer off today at practice. Anyone can go. Captains or any of the girls. Don't think that for one second just because your a captain your getting out of maybe being cut. So be prepared to do a dance and a cheer. I now there isn't enough time but that's why we are using past routines. You can do whatever you want but the judging will be strict. If one of the captains get cut the next person up will fill their position. So if Jessica gets cut that means Annabelle will get captain. See you later."

We all left and through out the entire day I was trying to figure out what routine I was gonna do, then I realized I could do the one that earned us grand champions at the cheer competiton last year.

...

All the girls did amazing and I landed all flips and did my best during the cheers and many other things I needed to do.

"So the girls that have made the squad will be called up and when you are called grab your new uniform and new poms and stand over there." Coach Sandy said as we all sat anxiously awaiting the results,"The first girl I have chosen is the best I have seen today and deserves to be called first. Annabelle come get your uniform and poms and go ahead and stand over there."

She called girl after girl and there were only three girls left. Maysi, Jessica, and Tori.

"The final girl that will be on the squad has talent and carisma which is why I decided to keep her."She said as she looked at them,"Maysi."

Maysi jumped up and ran over to get her uniform and Jessica and Tori just sat there.

"I'm sorry Jessica and Tori. Jessica you weren't a leader to your team and you couldn't land a back handspring which is why you were cut. You also have a bad attitude. Tori you had the best smile but sometimes when people got in your way you got very timid. I'm sorry girls."She said as she looked at them,"Which means our new captain is Annabelle. Now! Go get changed we got pictures for the competition program."

"What competition?" I asked looking at her.

"The Florida Cheerleading Nationals Competiton. Schools from every state will be there."She said.

Now was the time to show up my own team. They deserve what they had coming to them.

...

I worked those girls and the routine that was chosen was outstanding and impossiable to beat!

"Ok you guys have been the best team ever! Which is why I am having team night at my house. Bring yo swim suits and towels! See you guys tonight!"I said as I gathered my things and they walked out.

I was walking to my car and Jessica walked infront of me.

"Enjoying my team?" She asked me.

"It's not your team anymore. This team is having more fun than when you were captain. They had a big conversation about it at practice the other day. I work then hard, but I also know how to have fun. I spent one day on this team with you as captain and I wanted to kill myself. You need to let lose the next time if you become captain. Which no offense to you isn't going to be these next two years. Maybe if you play your cards right she'll let you back on the team. Tryouts are at the end of the school year. Work on your stuff for the next month and if you have what it takes to be back on the team then maybe you have a chance at being captain your senior year."

"You mean it?"

"I know it. Now I gotta get to the gym. Bye."

I walked away and climbed in my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The entire time I was driving into town to go to gymnastics I was thinking about the run in I had with Ryan my second day of school almost 2 months ago and everytime I saw him he smiled I couldn't understand why.

Prom was in 4 weeks and I still didn't have a date. The competition was also next weekend in Florida. The last payment for the trip was due tomorrow so I had to get everything for the girls ready. We were missing all next week for the competion leaving this sunday.

...

The night before we left I had the team over for one final night of team talk and partying before we had to be serious and focus on the routine. So he didn't have to deal with a bunch of girls at the house Anthony had Ryan and Nathan over to stay with him.

...

Anthony's P.O.V

I couldn't figure out why Ryan was always stareing at Annabelle with googly eyes but it was making me mad. But that same night she was asked out by QB 2 on the football team and she said yes and then his mood changed.

"Ryan?" I asked him.

"What?" He said looking at me.

"What's wrong."

"Not a damn thing."  
"Are you sure?"

"You really wanna know what's wrong?"

"If getting it off your chest will help then yes."

"I'm in love with your sister and she doesn't see it. That's what's wrong with me. Annabelle is the most beautiful person I have ever met and she doesn't see that I'm practically in love with her. Instead she see's something in that loser of a quarterback! I gotta go home dude, I am so sorry. I can't stand to see her and feel the way I do."

He stood up and was gone.

"Wow."Nathan said looking at me.

"I didn't know he felt like that for her. Thats wow. Because she told me just the other day, she felt the same about him.

FLASHBACK

"Annabelle why do you look so upset?"I asked her as I walked into her room.

"I just wish the guy that I'm madly in love with JUST ONCE would realize that I love him."She said looking at me.

"What do you mean?"  
"Ryan. Anthony, I love him. It's more than like or like like it's love. I love him and he will never feel the way I do about him and I will continue on with a hurting heart."

"Annabelle I wish I could do something."

"If you could Ryan to feel the same way I do about him everything would be ok."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Are you going to tell her?"Nathan asked.

"No." I said looking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabelle's P.O.V

The next morning we had to meet at the school at 5:30 in the evening to start the day and half trip on the bus to Florida.

"Alright girls let's go ahead and get on!" Coach Sandy said as she closed the doors underneath the bus that had our luggage.

"Annabelle sit with me!"Maysi said as she sat in the middle where there was a TV.

"Is last years competition ok with you guys? Since we gotta get pumped and kinda have an idea to what to expect." She asked.

"Yeah!" We all said.

As soon as she put it in Bergamot came on.

"Lining the floor getting ready to perform their routine is Bergamot Academy High School."The announcer said.

As the music started a close up of me was on the TV getting ready to do a full twisting layout and everyone looked at me.

"You went to Bergamot?" Maysi asked looking at me.

"That's why she's so good Mays duh!"Ashley said as laughed.

"We didn't know you came from there! Were you captain there too?"

"Yeah." I said looking at them as I felt a blush rush up to my face.

"Why are you blushing! We didn't know you came all the way from there!"

"Well, I actually do live in L.A. I stayed in the dorms they have there."  
"That is so cool. Were they all stuck up?"

"Not everyone. I mean there were people that were really nice and then the stuck up ones other than that everyone on the team were nice because I talked sense into them when I became captain."  
"What did you say to them?"  
"I told them that they need to start acting like a team and quit fighting like they do everyday at practice. Well after I told them that they started acting more like a team only one other problem that needed solving. They were being mean to other people so I told them that just because they were cheerleaders doesn't mean they gotta be mean to other people who aren't."

"It's just ridicolus how many people will actually do that to the other people."

...

The day of the competiton all the girls were at the hair salon in the hotel getting our hair and make up done then when the last girl got her hair and makeup done we got on the bus and were on our way to the competiton.

"Ok! Before we get off the bus I wanna do a pep talk. Me and my old team did this before games and stuff. Anyway! Lets bow our heads for prayer." We bowed our heads and then I started,"Lord please let us do the best we can in this competion and come out with a trophy wheather it be 1st, 2nd, or 3rd just please let us do our best. Stay with us through out the entire competition to let us know everything will be ok. Amen. Ok girls we got this! We can beat Bergamot! They think they are better than us well we will show them up real quick! Ready! Wildcats! Wildcats! Wildcats!"

We were chanting as we got off the bus and then we started to calm down and we walked into the arena. Bergamot was already there and as we walked in I saw the entire teams faces light up.

"Annabelle!" Calire Gota yelled as she waved.

I rolled my eyes and turned and walked over to our spot next to them.

"Ok guys whatever yo do don't let what I did to them get to you. You should have seen them before I was captain. I know that sounds concieted but it's so true! So lets just chill here and then when it's our turn to go warm up we'll rock it just like we'll rock it during the performance. Til then get in the zone."

I walked over to where me, Maysi, Claire, and Kayla set our stuff which was closest to Bergamot.

"Annabelle." Hannah said as she walked over to me.

"What Hannah?" I asked her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I stood up and looked at her,"No Hannah you didn't but when I transfered schools and became captain of a more down to earth team I realized what I did to you guys was nothing but a waste of my time. We actually got to do more than just argue with each other. You guys aren't going to walk out of here tomorrow with a championship. This may only be preliminaries but you'll be even more amazed tomorrow."

I looked at her and laughed then grabbed my water out of my bag and walked away.

Ever since the day QB 2, James Lowe, asked me out I hadn't felt right. It's like I know someone else has feelings for me I just don't know who. Then I had these weird feelings for Anthonys best friend. Amazingly it was Ryan. It's not like he's even like he notices me. I don't know what it was about him but when I saw him I just wanted to run into his arms. But I knew he would never be mine. As much as I wanted to be with him I knew I would never be his girlfriend.

Ryan's P.O.V.

Standing in my room looking at the stars while she was over in Florida made me feel like I needed to be there with her. She was beautiful the way her hair flowed in the wind and the way her blue eyes accented her tan skin. I loved her and there was nothing I could do about it. She was with James now and that was that. It's not like she even notices me. I know what it is about her that makes my heart melt but when I see her I just wish she would run into my arms. But I knew she would never be mine. As much as I wanted to be with her I knew I would never be her boyfriend.

Annabelle's P.O.V.

Preliminaries were great and both Los Angeles and Bergamot made it to finals. We did so good today but now it was time to party in the dorms at the hotel. Since they were the only ones on our floor and we weren't allowed to leave the floor.

"So I am totally loving how we gotta spend the rest of the night with my old team."I said as I walked out of the bathroom with my plaid pajama boxers on and a white tank top that showed off the bottom of my stomach and showed I was really tan.

"I'm glad we have no idea who these people are or it could end up bad."Maysi said laughing.

"Funny." I smirked.

...

We were on the mats with the rest of the teams that made it to finals waiting for them to announce the winners.

"In 3rd place is,"The announcer said as she opened the first envelope,"from Detroit, Michigain the Detroit High School Fighting Irish!"

They ran up to get their trophy and ran back. Second place winner was Miami High School and the pressure was on.

"In 1st place,"The announcer continued,"From Los Angeles, California the Los Angeles High School Wildcats!"

My jaw dropped like 20 feet and I heard the Bergamot team gasp. I looked over at them and laughed then Maysi and I ran up and grabbed the trophy and ran back and started jumping up and down.

"Wildcats!" We all yelled.

Bergamot was just sitting there looking at us not moving an inch then Hannah walked over.

"Wow Annabelle. Your nerve." She said looking at me.

"What?" I said looking at her and laughing.

"You started to teach us that routine before you left."

"Point?"  
"Your a cheer whore."

"And your just a whore."

I handed the trophy to Maysi and walked over to where James was and looked at him.  
"We gotta talk." I said looking at him.  
"Yeah we do."He said.

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore. There is just something not right with this. But I totally wanna be friends."

"Sounds like a plan."

I hugged him and he walked away.

...

The night we got back into to town I walked into my house with my individual trophy we all got for being champions and I opened up my trophy case that was next to Anthonys and put it right next to this years cheering picture from Los Angeles and smiled and locked it back up then pulled my suitcase up to my room and crashed.

...

The next morning I woke up to the sound of people yelling. I grabbed my glasses off my sidetable and looked at the clock. It was already 12:30 in the afternoon. I climbed out of bed and saw Anthony, Kyle, Adam and Jake in the pool. Then I saw someone walk out of the building where the bathroom was and realized one thing. It was Ryan. I smiled to myself then walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said as she sat a sandwhich infront of me."I knew you wouldn't be asleep much longer with your brother and his friends out there.

"Not a chance."I smiled as I picked up the plate,"I'm gonna go sit on the deck. I need sun."

"Ok."

I walked out and sat my plate down then walked out to the pool house and to the kitchen and grabbed a coke out of the fridge then walked back out.

"Hey Annabelle! I wanna hug!" Anthony said as stood infront of me.

"Your wet." I said looking at him.

"That's the point!"

He threw his arms around me and laughed,"Anthony!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to give my twin sister a hug!"

I wrapped my arms around him then slowly walked over to the edge of the pool and went to push him in but I went too.  
"You didn't honestly think you'd get me in the pool without you coming too did you?"He asked as we both popped out of the water.

"Not at all." I smiled.

I had my red gymnastics shorts and a black tank top on so we were safe. No wet t-shirt contest.

I climbed out and grabbed a towel that was sitting in the pile of towels we always had stored there and walked off the deck and towards the pool house and I ran into one of his friends and fell down.

"I'm sorry." He said as he stuck his hand out.

"It's ok. I should watch what I'm doing."I said as I took it and looked up at him. Ryan.

"Ya know if we keep running into each other like this you might have a broken tailbone." He smiled.

"Yeah. That could be bad for gymnastics and cheering."

"Very bad."

I looked at him and smiled then walked into the pool house.

...

Family night took place in the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and a movie that night after all of Anthonys friends left. We got our showers and all gathered around the TV to watch the Championship performance that was on ESPN that night.

"Look there's Annabelle getting ready to do a flip!" Anthony said as he pointed at the TV.

"Eww I look so gross! It was so hot!" I said as the camera zoomed in on my face.

"Look what your wearing!"

"Shut up!"

...

The next day at school the principal, the coach, and the team put the trophy in the cheering trophy case and then we were dismissed to class.

"Annabelle can I talk to you before you go to class?" I heard someones voice say and when I turned around and realized it was Ryan I couldn't pass it up.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I don't know how to ask you this but I guess it has to be asked some how. Do you wanna go to Prom?"

I looked at him and a smile spread across my face as I nodded,"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Ok."

He smiled then I smiled and things were starting to go the way I wanted them to.

...

That whole day I had been in the best mood I had ever been in.

"Annabelle, you wanna tell me why your so happy?" Maysi asked as we sat down at the table at lunch.

"Well a certain guy asked me to Prom today."I smiled.

"Who?"

"Brown hair, blue eyes, football team, really tall, buff and really cute."

"Ryan asked you to Prom?"

I nodded and smiled.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes of course!"I smiled.

"No." She said as a frown spread across her face,"You can't go with him."  
"Gimme one reason to why I can't go with him."

"Because I wanna go with him."

"He asked me not you. I'm going with him."

"Not if he finds out you've been secretly crushing on him for the past 3 months."

"What's that gotta do with anything?"  
"He's not gonna go with someone that can't admit their true feelings for them. But don't worry I won't tell."

I had been on edge all day and when I saw Ryan after school he seemed pretty happy. I just didn't know why.

Ryan's P.O.V

She said yes. She really said yes. On top of all that, someone told me she was in love with me. Has been the day she met eyes with me.

Annabelle's P.O.V.

"Mom can we go Prom dress shopping tonight?"I asked that day when I got home from school.

"Of course. Who you going with?"She asked as she walked over to get her purse.

"Ryan." I smiled.

"Really?" She yelled.

"YEAH!" I yelled back.

"Let's go! You gotta get the perfect dress!"

...

"It's perfect!" I told Anthony as I was standing in his doorway.

"I bet! Since your going with my best friend does that mean I can go with your best friend?" He asked as he laughed.

"I really don't care! Go ahead! Just keep her from telling Ryan my secret."

"What secret?"

"Are you that dumb?"I yelled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

I rolled my eyes then walked over to my room and sat on my bed.

"He asked me." I said to myself.

...

The next day I told Ryan what color I was wearing and he didn't seem to upset that he had to wear a purple tie.

"Your sure you don't care?"I asked him.

"I'm positive!" He laughed.

"Ok." I smiled.

...

Prom got closer and closer and before I knew it I was looking at myself in the mirror.

"It's finally here." I said looking at my hair.

My hair was all curled and in a sloppy pin up with two pieces of hair in the front curling down. My dress. Ah my dress. It was purple and strapless and went all the way down to the floor and even had a little bit of a train.

"Annabelle, everyone is here."Anthony said as he poked his head through the bathroom door.

"Ok, I'll be right down."I said picking up my lipgloss and applying it.

I put my diamond neclace on and took one last look then walked out of my room. I walked down the steps and smiled as Ryan came into view. He looked amazing and even more beautiful than he did any normal day.

"You look amazing." He said as he handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you. You look amazing, too." I said as I smiled.

We stood there stareing at one another then Anthony broke it.

"Ok love doves lets get pictures and go party!"He said.


End file.
